Here for you
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Iruka takes care of an injured Kakashi.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17. not _that _explicit, but it's there. so yeah.

* * *

Iruka was grading homework in his living room when he heard scratching at his front door. He looked up suspiciously as the scratching grew louder. He got up to open the door when he heard a bark.

_Kakashi_, his thoughts instantly went to his lover who was supposed to be away on a mission. His heart raced as he opened the door and a pug ran in, and looked up him. He closed the door without taking his eyes off the pug.

"Pakkun?" his thoughts were racing, _why –_

"Kakashi passed out on the way back," Iruka's eyes grew wide at the words. He noticed that the pug was concerned but tried covering it by trying to sound annoyed.

"Why didn't you –"

"He hates the hospital," the pug answered his unfinished question and ran back to the door, "Come on!" he barked up at him. Iruka hastily put on a jacket and slipped on his sandals. They stormed out of apartment as the pug led in front.

"He's not critically injured," Pakkun answered the question Iruka was afraid to ask, "His body is exhausted and he's suffering from chakra depletion. Nothing rest can't handle."

Iruka frowned,_That's Kakashi for you…_

They made their way to the outskirts of the forest, where it grew darker. Pakkun stopped next to a tree, and Iruka's eyes widened as he realized the slump form was Kakashi. His chest clenched as he knelt down in front of him.

"Kakashi?" he called out softly. Pakkun looked back and front in between them, "Oh, Kakashi…" Pakkun noticed the saddened expression on the chunin's face as he took one of Kakashi's arms and hooked it around his neck. He looked down at Pakkun and the pug gave him a slight nod. He made the hand seals and teleported himself and his unconscious lover back to his apartment.

They reappeared in Iruka's dark bedroom. He gently settled the unconscious man on the floor and leaned him against the bed. He lifted his chin and pulled down the mask as the lone blue eye shuttered before closing again. Iruka looked up as Pakkun scratched at the window. He went over and let the pug in. Without saying a word he retreated to his lover, and began to undress him; unzipping his filthy vest and gently pulling off the soiled shirt, along with the mask. He tugged down the dirtied pants, and left the boxers on.

"Keep an eye on him while I get his bath ready," Iruka spoke softly as he eyed an angry scratch on Kakashi's right shoulder, bicep, and minor cuts on his right pectoral muscle, "It'll help him relax…" he stood up and headed to the bathroom.

"No wonder," Pakkun said in a low tone.

Iruka looked over at him while he turned on the water to the right temperature, mostly hot, but not too much, "What?"

"No wonder he chose you as his mate."

Iruka blushed, "I'm not his _mate_," he whispered back harshly.

"Oh right, what do you humans call it? 'Lover', right? No wonder he chose you as his lover."

Iruka's blush deepened as looked away from the pug and turned off the water. He walked back to the unconscious pale man, and hooked his uninjured arm around his neck and stood up with him. He heard the older man grunt as he tried to make his legs work.

"Just lean on me," he whispered into his ear, "I'll carry you." Kakashi's head lolled towards Iruka as they made their way into the bathroom, the pug at their heels.

"Can you stay here?" he looked down at the pug, "Just…give us some privacy," he felt guilty as he saw Pakkun give a dejected expression, "Please?" The pug gave a snort and trotted towards the bed, "Thank you." He closed the door behind them as they entered the bathroom. Iruka removed the older man's boxers with his free hand, and his heart ached at how vulnerable his lover was. He took him into his arms and sat him in the tub, having him emerged midriff down. Iruka removed his own pants, and sat on the edge of the tub, with one foot in the tub, giving him a better reach. He finally took off the hitai ate, and trailed his thumb along the vertical scar, _Oh, 'Kashi_. He began to scrub off the top layer of grime and dried blood off the pale body, as the water began to change into a murky color. He let the water drain and began to fill the tub again. He took the shower head and set the setting to a low pressure, and allowed the spray to hit the crown of Kakashi's head, allowing the top layer of grime to wash off. He then drained the water again, to only refill it. He took the bottle of shampoo, the one he knew Kakashi liked, and poured a liberal amount onto Kakashi's hair. Tan fingers began to message and lather the shampoo into the dirty locks, and smiled when he felt the older man relax. He gently leaned Kakashi's head back to rinse the hair, and repeated until the silver locks regained their original color. He drained the tub of the dirty water, and refilled it; keeping the temperature hot. Gracefully, he got in and knelt down in front of him, and began to scrub the dirt and grime off of the pale skin in soothing circles, lathering up the soap, and being gentle around the cuts. Kakashi tensed as he got near the cut in his shoulder.

"Shh, it's me, 'Kashi," he cooed into his ear, "your Ruru. It's alright," he felt the man relax again and continued his cleaning. When the pale skin was a healthy pink, he drained the water, and gave the body one last rinse with the shower head. Iruka got out of tub and removed his wet boxers, throwing them next to Kakashi's tossed pair. He wrapped a towel around his own waist before taking another and draped it over the pale shoulders, rubbing him dry. He hooked Kakashi's arm around his neck and brought him into a standing position, taking him out of the tub. The older man grunted as his knees gave way, almost slipping out of Iruka's grip. Iruka leaned him against the wall, pressing his own body against him as he dried off his lower body, and wrapped a towel around the slender hips.

"Kakashi, are you still with me?" he whispered into the jounin's ear, for all he knew the man was still unconscious. He felt the jounin nod once, "I need to patch you up alright? I need you to sit for me." He guided him towards the toilet and sat him down. When he took his hands off of him to retreat the first aid kit, the older man began to sway but was steadied by a firm warm hand. Iruka began to wipe the cuts with disinfective, and patch the cut on his shoulder with gauze, thankfully the cut wasn't too deep as to where it needed stitches, the one on his bicep was a bit deeper, but could do without stiches. Iruka's mind began to think of the possibilities of how he got the cuts. His heart ached at the thought, as he continued his ministrations. He wrapped a bandage around Kakashi's chest and over his shoulder, another strip around his bicep, to keep them in place.

"There…" he spoke softly and he trailed his hand over the bandages and sighed. Iruka trailed his eyes to Kakashi's pale face and noticed his blue eye shutter open and look at him before closing again and collapsing on him. Iruka took him into his arms into an embrace before standing up with him.

They made their way back into the bedroom and Pakkun sat up as they entered. He jumped off the bed, and looked at the pair as Iruka laid Kakashi down, keeping him off his injured shoulder. He pulled the covers over his lover and took off the damp towel.

"He's alright…" he spoke into the darkness, "just needs rest," he looked over at Pakkun, "Thank you…" Pakkun gave a noise of acknowledgment. Iruka made his way to his dresser, while facing away from Pakkun, dropped his towel and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. He joined his lover under the covers, pulling Kakashi flush to him, having the pale back against his bare chest. He held him protectively, and felt Pakkun jump onto the bed.

"I…managed to turn off you lights," the statement came out of nowhere, "Uh, Kakashi complains when he forgets to turn the lights off…something about his bill being too high."

Iruka smiled at the pug, "Thank you, Pakkun." Pakkun shuffled and gave him a questioning look, "Yes, Pakkun, it's alright, you can stay."

"Thanks," Pakkun settled down near Kakashi's head. A few moments passed when he began to hear a low snoring, and he was pretty sure it wasn't Kakashi. He threaded his fingers through damp silver hair and felt the jounin relax further. He smiled against the back of his neck before kissing it lightly.

_Welcome back home, love_, Iruka thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kakashi woke up to darkness. Disoriented he adjusted his eye, keeping his sharingan closed, and noticed that Pakkun was sleeping near him, while a warm arm tighten around his waist.

"Go back to sleep…" Iruka whispered behind him, and kissed the back of his neck. Kakashi shifted and winced at the soreness in his right arm. Iruka rubbed his hand soothingly on the taut pale stomach, "Please, 'Kashi, you need your rest," he whispered over skin.

His eye began to feel fuzzy from sleep,"Iruka…," he murmured as sleep overcame his again, he wanted to thank the chunin, his lover, his love, "Ruru…," was the last whisper that trailed off his lips as he drifted to sleep. Iruka shifted closer to him and gave a soft sigh.

_Sometimes, you overdue yourself too much, Kakashi, _he kissed the pale bandaged shoulder in front of him and followed his lover to sleep.

* * *

Kakashi woke up again, but this time it was morning, he looked around, no, more like noon. He sighed as he didn't feel Iruka next to him, but his side was still warm. _Iruka must have stayed home…_, he shut his eyes, _I'm tired of being tired_, he frowned as he heard Pakkun huff at him.

"What?" he said hoarsely.

"Iruka-sensei is making you something to eat," he sniffed the air, "Miso soup with eggplant."

Kakashi smiled, keeping his eyes closed, "So he did stay home…" he mused out loud.

"Yeah, he called in sick," Pakkun jumped onto the bed and nudged Kakashi's hand, "How are you feeling?"

Kakashi sighed heavily, _Iruka…_, "Better. Kind of. Still feel tired," he mumbled, _He didn't have to stay…_He cracked open an eye when he heard the door open, and gave the person of his thought a small smile.

"Feeling better?" he eyed him for a moment, "Kind of?"

"Yeah," he sighed, and smelled the aroma of the miso soup, and apparently so did his stomach. Iruka chuckled as he set the tray on the bedside table.

"You should eat first, and then I'll redress your bandages," Kakashi sat up slowly, wincing a bit at the soreness in his arm. Iruka walked over to his dresser to retrieve the black scarf Kakashi usually wore around his apartment, "Here, you should put this on," Kakashi looked at the scarf and reached for it when he was reminded of his injury, _Well, then…_, "Right,…let me put it on for you." Iruka wrapped the cloth around Kakashi left eye, then placed the tray on Kakashi's lap. Kakashi leered at him, and Iruka narrowed his eyes, "You don't need me to feed you," he deadpanned, "You have a left hand."

"Ah, but I'm right handed," Kakashi grinned at him. Iruka eyed him wearily, and shot a glance at Pakkun, who seemed to be bored with the situation.

"Can I go boss? I don't want to stick around when you start getting frisky with your ma-I mean, lover," Iruka blushed and stammered.

"You can go, thank you Pakkun," he gave him a slight wave as Pakkun gave him a grunt and poofed away.

"Don't think that you'll be getting 'frisky' in your condition," Iruka told him flatly.

Kakashi pouted at him, "Does that mean you won't feed me?"

"No," Iruka deadpanned, "It's soup for goodness sake." Kakashi sighed and looked down at the bowl.

"You didn't have to, Iruka," he said softly, "You didn't have to stay."

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" Kakashi began to eat his soup, before responding.

"You didn't have to call in sick."

Iruka gave him a soft look, "It's no big deal," he looked at Kakashi who was eating in silence. He sighed and sat on the bed, "I…I wanted to stay," he looked at Kakashi and found that he was looking at him intently, "I wanted to take care of you." He stood up and took the tray from Kakashi's lap, "So let me," he smiled softly at him, before leaving the bedroom and headed to the kitchen. Kakashi looked at his retreating figure and leaned his head on the adjacent wall. He shut his eye and shuddered. He breathed through his nose and tried to calm himself. Apparently his mind was still somewhat on edge from the mission. He began to remember what happened in detail. Why his arm was so sore. Why he was so tired. His eye snapped open as he heard Iruka walked back into the room.

"Are you alright?" Iruka asked as he saw the jounin tense.

"Hmm?" he fixed his gaze on the chunin, "yeah, just tired." Iruka gave him a frown that told him that he didn't buy it.

"Alright," he looked at him a bit skeptical, before he walked into the bathroom, and came back with extra bandages, disinfective and gauze. The bed dipped as Iruka crawled over to him.

"Ok, let's redress these," he began to unwrap the bandages to reveal red spotted gauze underneath. He frowned and slowly peeled them away. He gently cleaned them again and replaced the gauze with clean ones. Kakashi was looking at him the whole time, and felt a surge of emotion at Iruka's tenderness. He caught Iruka's hand as it finished wrapping the bandages. The chunin looked up at him questioningly, as the jounin didn't move, but kept his firm grip. The lon blue eye looked into Iruka's brown ones. Iruka's heart skipped a beat as he saw emotions that he couldn't name in the single eye.

"Thank you," Kakashi spoke lightly, and Iruka had a feeling he wasn't just talking about the bandages, "Thank you, Iruka." His grip tightened as Iruka returned it, and smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed his visible eyebrow, his pale cheek, and then his soft lips; kissing him tenderly before pulling away.

"Anything for you, 'Kashi," he brought their hands up and kissed the pale knuckles, "Now get some rest, alright?" Kakashi gave him a small nod, becoming aware of his exhaustion again. He settled back down into the sheets, as Iruka crawled off the bed and watched the older man nearly instantly drift back to sleep.

* * *

Kakashi snapped awake, and instantly frowned. _I keep waking up! _He gave a frustrated sigh as he slowly rolled over onto his back, _I should be grateful that I don't remember what I was dreaming about, I have a feeling that it wasn't very pleasant._ He focused his eye and realized that it was late afternoon. He looked over at Iruka's clock at the face told him that it was 6:40pm. He rubbed his face as if rubbing away his sleep, and sat up. _I wonder what Iruka's up to,_ thoughts of his Iruka were on his mind as he stood up and realized he was naked. He stumbled as he lost his balance momentarily as he made his way to Iruka's dresser, _Woah, there._ The pale man slipped into a pair of sweatpants that hung loosely around his hips. Making his way to the out of the bedroom he noticed that the rest of the apartment was getting dark. He made his way to the living and turned on a lamp. A smile grew on his lips at the sight in front of him. Iruka rested his head on his folded arms as he slept on his papers, that Kakashi assumed, he was suppose to be grading not using as a pillow. As he walked closer to get a better view and stumbled as the room decided to spin suddenly and caught himself on the coffee table, which was currently being a substitute of a bed for Iruka. _Smooth, Kakashi, smooth. _Iruka shot his head up and was greeted by a very awkward Kakashi, in an equally awkward position. He tried to stifle a laugh but the glare Kakashi threw him made let his laughter loose.

Iruka leaned back against the couch and clutched his stomach as he filled the apartment with his laughter, "what –ahaha! What are you doing?" he tried to calm himself as he remembered that this supposedly graceful jounin is supposed to be resting.

Kakashi frowned as he straightened up and moved to sit on the couch, "I keep waking up," he looked over at the chunin still sitting on the floor, "why aren't you sleeping in your bed?"

"Well, I was supposed to be grading these papers…not sleeping on them," tan skin blushed from embarrassment and he moved to continue his grading.

"You have the weekend, right?"

Iruka looked over at him, and slowly responded, "Yeah…"

Kakashi grinned at him, "Then come to bed with me."

Iruka blushed, "You're in no condition –"

"Who said anything about that?"

Iruka's blush deepened and he looked back as his papers, then back at his lover. He sighed, realizing how tired he really was. Not only was he not able to sleep well last night, but the jounin in his arms kept stirring as if he was going to wake up.

"Fine," he sighed out, and stood up to only collapse back on the couch. Kakashi gave him a questioning look, "Uh…my legs are asleep," he heard the older man chuckled. Standing up again he felt the tingling sensation in his legs, as firm hand steadied him and led him to the bedroom.

"Aren't you hungry?" It's been nearly seven hours since he ate the miso soup, and frankly, he should have eaten more.

"Nope," they entered the bedroom and Kakashi made his way into the covers, and laid on his back. Iruka hesitated.

"You should really eat something."

Kakashi leered at him, it was the type of look that wanted to make Iruka back away, "Can I eat you?" a grin grew on his lips.

Iruka blushed , hard, and stammbered, "Some_thing_! Not some_one_!" the man on the bed frowned, mainly because his lover wasn't in bed with him, "Don't look at me like that!" Iruka turned and walked to the kitchen, "I'll make something light," he called out from the kitchen.

The chunin then remembered that he had made Onigiri earlier, which ended up being too many for him. The onigiri were taken out of the fridge and placed on a plate, he put water to boil for tea. When he re-entered the bedroom, he found the jounin sitting up against the wall, he snapped open his eye when he heard Iruka near the door, and smiled.

"Onigiri," the older man felt a sense of nostalgia as he looks at the onigiri on the plate and smelled the aroma of the jasmine tea. He quickly pushed the feeling aside and took the plate from the younger man as the tea was placed on the bedside table, within reach.

"Yeah, I made too many earlier," Iruka sat on the edge of the bed as he watched the older man munch on the food. He was caught staring and he felt his cheeks heat up as the older man smiled at him. _And he said he wasn't hungry_.

"Would you like one, Iruka?" there were five left on the plate, and took one. He began to bit into it as he noticed the intent look in the jounin's eye, with a smile on his lips. Iruka blushed again and looked…elsewhere. They ate in silence; the onigiri disappeared, and the cup emptied.

"That was delicious, thank you, Iruka," he gave him a grateful smile as Iruka took the plate and cup to the kitchen. _He does so much for me_, his smiled fondly, _ so much._ The person of his musings walked into the bedroom wearing a smile and took his side of the bed. Kakashi laid down next to him and wrapped his good arm around the chunin's shoulders. The younger man propped himself on an elbow and brushed his fingers along the bandages.

"Should I redress them?"

"No, it's alright, the soreness isn't that bad anymore," a pale hand took hold of the tan one, "You know," he drawled, looking up at the man, "I haven't claimed my welcome home kiss," he grinned at the blush that crept into the tan cheeks.

"You did so!" Kakashi pouted in response.

"Does that mean I don't get a kiss?" Iruka gave him a frustrated sigh.

"Idiot," he leaned down and planted a kiss on the soft lips, and gave entrance to the other's tongue. The kiss turned heated as they tasted each other, both addicted to one another. Iruka heard a moan and realized it came from him. Kakashi pulled away as the need for oxygen took over, and brushed his lips against the other pair.

"Ruru," he whispered against them before claiming them again. Each seeking each other's taste. Iruka gasped as he felt a cool hand dip under his waistband. He pulled away, flushed and a bit too breathless.

"Kakashi, don't –," his words turned into a moan as the hand kneaded the round muscle, "Don't - ," it came out as something between a moan and a whimper as his body went against his mind. Pale fingers skidded into the clef of the two cheeks, while one of Kakashi's leg rose in between Iruka's, rubbing against his arousal. Iruka panted as his hips rose and was pulled on top of the older man.

"Kakashi –," he gave a low moan as his hips rocked against Kakashi's muscular thigh, "You shouldn't –."

"Oh?" he rocked his hips and rubbed against Iruka. Iruka moaned and panted at the friction into the pale chest under him, while his loose bangs brushed against his clavicle. Bare chests rubbed against each other as their hips grinned.

"Kakashi –," he began to protest again but moaned as pale hands pulled his sweatpants past his hips, freeing his erection. Iruka gripped Kakashi's good shoulder as the grinding became more intense.

"Kakashi – ah! –," he moaned loudly as the older man managed to pull down his own sweatpants. Their arousals grinded against each other as a pale hand took hold of Iruka's butt cheeks, squeezing them and elicting a loud moan from the chunin. Flushed bodies grinded against each other, their members slicken with precum. Tan hips moved on their own accord, falling in rhythm with pale ones. He couldn't stop, he knew he should, but he couldn't, not when Kakashi was making those sounds. Those sounds that went straight to the chunin's groin.

"Ruru," he panted against his hot cheek. The younger man gasped as he felt a finger push it's way into his entrance.

"'Kashi – ," he panted as another was pushed in, "Don't – you – shouldn't – strain," he was cut off as a shock traveled up his spine as the fingers messaged his prostate.

The older man kissed the hot cheek, "I know…" _but I need this Iruka, I need you._The grinding grew rougher and the chunin felt the desperation. He could feel that the jounin needed this; he needed to get the edge off, to switch off from mission mode. Pale fingers pumped into Iruka, storking his prostate mercilessly. The man on top shuddered and felt a clench in his stomach.

"Kakashi –," he whimpered as the fingers quickened their pace. The older man captured his lips and delved his tongue into the wet cavern, the mouth that he just couldn't get enough of. He responded equally as hungry, as he found his release in the heated kiss, his grip tightened and broke the kiss as his orgasm made him shudder violently with a cry of his lover's name.

The younger man panted against the pale neck, and shuddered as the fingers withdrew, and hands were planted at his hips with a tight grip. Kakashi's now slick member grinded against Iruka desperately, while tan hips responded. Losing his rhythm, he jerked his head back and released a low moan with his lover's name on his lips as his orgasm took him.

Iruka looked up at the flushed, panting man. Kakashi mouthed the words "I love you" as his voice failed him, he saw Iruka's blush reach his ears and smiled as his eye began to close and passed out.

* * *

He cracked open an eye, and noticed that it was dark, he figured there was a few hours until sunrise. There was a warm body pressed along his side that tightened its hold around him.

"Are you alright?" the body against whispered into the dark, his breath ghosted along his bare chest. His own arm tightened around the chunin and kissed the crown of the brunette's head.

"Yes," he whispered back, "thank you."

"Hmm?" warm fingers glided along his pale skin, tracing invisible patterns.

He nuzzled the brunnette's hair, "You helped me relax," he smiled, "and so much more," he sighed and ran his fingers through the dark strands, pulling out the hair tie, "the phrase 'thank you' just isn't enough for everything you've done for me."

"Good," he turned his head and kissed the shoulder he was resting on, "because you don't have to thank me." His hand began to subconsciously trail along scars and muscle, "As long you come back safe…as long as you come back," his hand paused, before continuing his touching, "that's enough for me."

He buried his face into the dark strands, "You've given me so much, Iruka, while I…I…" he couldn't say it, he couldn't say, 'While I only took and never gave', it sounded so selfish and so wrong.

"While you let me in," the chunin finished his sentence for him, he felt him smile against his chest, "You let down your barrier, and let me get close to you. You let me love you, and didn't push me away. Even if you thought it would be better that way. You let me into your life, your heart. You've given me so much, Kakashi. So don't ever think that you never did." He looked up at the pale man, and gave him a loving smile, "Because I do love you, Kakashi, and nothing is ever going to change that." He was pulled into a passionate kiss, the sweetest one they shared that night. He knew Kakashi well, that he wasn't very good with words that regarded how he felt. However, his actions spoke louder than his words. And this kiss; this kiss was yelling so many sweet and pleasant things.


End file.
